When TumbleWeeds Turn Golden
by JustaImaginationWriter
Summary: Ross is simply just a member of R5 and Laura is simply the person who fix his hair. This is the story of their weird and funny tale., Semi-AU


**Hello, peeps. I have been working on this one for months based off another prompt I got off the famous site which is Tumblr. Anyways, its semi-AU Raura so I hope you guys enjoy. Also, reviews and favorites and stuff are nice. Plus Im on tweeter, Justadisneyteen :)**

* * *

 _Disclaimer: Ugh...certain things might lead you to think Im referring to certain people. Let's just all chill and enjoy the story instead of going off and assuming false info in the comments thank you...and good day._

 _FYI: The story is fast forward 3 years, so just imagine everyone you recognize in here, three years older._

* * *

Hearing an audible gasp as he walked inside, he kept his head down as he went to the desk. He knew they weren't gasping because of who he was. It was because what he looked like. His once golden locks were like tumbleweeds on top of his head. He went up to the receptionist,who was playing on her phone.

"Excuse me, I got an appointment for two." The latina looked up and once again gasped. "Um...wow, yes. Under what name?" The blonde took off his sunglasses. before speaking once again. "Ross Lynch." He sighed as she observed his hair then looked at her appointment book. "Alright we have you down for...oh thank goodness. We got our best hairdresser in the salon for you." She takes him and brings him through the hair salon.

The salon wasn't the most upscale place. He knew going to an major celeb spot in LA would lead to paparazzi following trail. So when his friend Calum suggested this semi-hidden salon just minutes away from his studio. He couldn't help but take it up. His hair was becoming his own personal nightmare. The constant glares, comments, and internet memes from strangers didn't help. Sure, he had his girlfriend, his fans, & family on his side. But he wasn't even sure if he was on his own side anymore.

The girl pointed out a chair for him. "Sit here. She will be here in a second." Ross sat down and patiently waited. He looked at himself in the mirror. "It doesn't look that bad." Ross said out loud.

"Yes...yes it does." He turned around in the chair to see a young brunette standing in front of him. She pushed a cart of hair supplies one side of the chair. She slowly walks around him and observes his hair. "What did you do to your hair?" She sighed. "When Calum said it was tough, I didn't think it was this bad." She grabbed a comb and began to try to detangle the mop. "You know Calum?" Ross asked as she managed to part a section down. "Yeah, he's a friend of mine." She stuck the comb in his hair before looking back at him.

"I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself. I'm Laura." She smiled at the blonde and put out a hand. He shook it and looked up at her. She was cute and tiny brunette, who had a really pretty face in Ross's opinion. He snapped out of it. He had a girlfriend. He couldn't think like this about a girl he just met. It's not a crime to think a girl is pretty though.

"Ross." He finally answered back. She went behind him and once again started doing his hair. "Who thought this hair looked good?" Ross shrugged. "A majority of the fans of the band, my family, and my girlfriend." Laura chuckled as she detangled his hair. "Your girlfriend was okay with your lookin like Hey Arnold." Ross grimaced. "I guess...she never said anything was wrong." Laura shook her head. "Everything I do is okay with her so I just roll with it."

Laura sighed as she finished combing through his hair. "You guys never know what good for you...huh." She put the comb down began to walk over the sinks. " Come on blondie, I gotta wash this greasy hair of yours." He got up and follow her but couldn't help but think about what she meant. 'What did she mean?' he thought.

The young brunette gathered up the shampoo as the blond took a seat at one of the many sinks. "Alright Ross...just lean back." He followed her orders and let the water hit his hair. She let her hands tangle in the mop and washed his hair. He relaxed as her hands went through it. Other than his quick slick backs and nervous scratches. No hands have gone through his hair in a long time.

He moaned.

Laura washing his hair for a moment. He opened up his eyes in surprise. "Do you just moan?" Laura asked, wiping her hands on a towel near the sink. Ross gulped. "Maybe…" She surprisingly started to giggle. "It's okay. I have worse things happened here." She said and then completely dismissing the fact. "Like what?" Ross asked completely embarrassed about the whole thing. Laura blushed thinking about. "I was washing this guy's hair once and he started moaning. Then he began trying to dirty talk." They began to laugh.

"Wow, that's really is worse." Ross said and Laura nodded her head. "Yeah, now let's get your hair rinsed out." Ross put his head back on the sink and let her continue to weave through his hair.

* * *

It took an hour and a half to dry, re-color, and slightly style his hair. She turned him around in the mirror. His once brownish hair was now golden once again. "Side parts look much better on you, by the way." Ross laughed as he looked in the mirror. "I've been told." Ross began to get up. "What are you doing mister?" Laura asked. Ross looked at her to see scissors in hand. Ross sat back down and covered his hair. "You wouldn't?" She looked at him and nodded.

"It has to get done."

"But I spent four years getting it this length."

"Ross, you will look like a shih tzu if I don't…" She looked up at him with puppy dog eyes. "I worked so hard to get like this...please." He normally rolled those eyes off but hers enchanted him. He just wanted to go and give her a huge hug. He sighed. "Do what you have to do…" She squealed in excitement but quickly calmed herself. "Thank you for making the right choice." Laura said. He watched as she measured out the first strand of hair to cut. "Wait, does this cost extra?" He asked. She shrugged. "Because you desperately needed it. I'll waived the fee this one. Plus, I like you blondie, so don't screw it up."

He smiled. 'I like you,too.' is what he wanted to say. He couldn't get himself to do it. He wasn't nervous around her, maybe tongue-tied. He has more fun with her in last two hours than a majority of his last tour. All they did was talk and he was interested. She probably didn't fill the same though. She has plenty of male clients, why would he choose her.

She finished up his haircut and took off his robe. She turned around for the official revival. "Ta-da!" She smiled. "I think this is some of my best work." He got up and looked at his hair. "Wow, this is really good." She smiled. "Yeah, I looked you up before I got here this morning. This hair suits you better. Even if it is from when you were 15. Of course, I made it look older and not childish. You know since you are 21 and all." She then realized she was rambling.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to ramble on. I was just…" Ross interrupted. "It's okay. I thought it was cute. I mean cooool." Ross blushed. He didn't understand why he was acting like this. He had a girlfriend who he really liked. Maybe it was his new haircut or maybe it was Laura. Laura walked him up to the front of the salon so he could pay. "Thank you once again for the whole thing." He said as he handed her the money. She counted and looked up at him.

"This is WAY more than what this cost..." Ross smiled. "Consider it a tip. And also…" He took his receipt and put his number on it. "Ross, I'm flattered but-" He interrupted her again. "R5, you know, the band I'm in...has a show next weekend. Our first at the Staples Center I'll be debuting this awesome hair." He did a dramatic flip and they both slightly laughed. "If you wanna come, call me. I can get you on VIP list." Ross added. He gave her the paper and walked out the door. But not before turning around winking at her.

Raini just sat at her desk and sipped her drink while looking at Laura. Laura turned to the latina. "Yes?" She asked. "He totally likes you." Laura laughed in disbelief. "Raini, please. He has a girlfriend. I'm merely just a hairdresser." She pushed on her one again. "A single one at that." Raini muttered not so quietly. Laura rolled her eyes. "I don't get you...there is finally a guy who comes in here...who is your age. He is famous and rich, but seemly humble. Why haven't you hit that yet?"

Laura sighed. "That girlfriend of his will be gone within the next two months anyways. If she thinks that the mop on his head is attractive. I honestly don't know what she looking for in men." Raini said finishing off her rant. Laura looked over at her appointment book. "I got two more clients today, so send them to the back." Raini shrugged and looked them over, while the brunette began walking to the back. "Hey Laura." Raini yelled causing the salon to stop and stare at her. She politely smiled before going back over to her friend.

"Raini, you know I don't like the glares they give me in the main part of the shop." She whined as soon as she reached the front desk again. "I'm sorry Laura...I was just wondering if you were gonna go to the concert." Laura looked at the number at the receipt.

* * *

"I just might…"

And that's how she found herself cruising down the highway at 11:00 in the morning on a Saturday. At this time, she would be at the salon probably washing up someone's hair. A certain blonde insisted she go through the whole VIP tour experience. She pulled her car into the Staples Center and was in awe. It was huge and she was quite impressed when Ross told her they sold the show out. She finally found parking and walked out to find the vip entrance. She wasn't surprised to see a line of fans waiting outside to see the band.

She shuffled through them and made her way to said entrance. She knew that people were taking her picture behind her. Probably wondering why she was and what was she doing. She just shook her head and took out her phone. "Ross, where are you? Im at this entrance and there are like 100 teenage girls giving me a evil glare." She can hear him chuckle over the phone. "Sorry about that, Laura. Just don't pay attention to them. I'll be there in a second."

Ross puts on his sunglasses and hat before pushing the door open at the tightest crack for Laura. She manages to slip in with her purse and he closed the door quickly. He takes off the sunglasses. "Sorry about that. If they knew it was me. I would have a riot in here." Laura chuckled. "I can see by the line out there. Impressive" Ross smiled before guiding her through the building. He began to explain the routine of the day.

"We have an hour before we set up meet & greet. Those take around an hour and half. Then it's soundcheck and a break before showtime." She was taken back by all the activities. "Wow, that's quite a lot." He just shrugs. "It's practically routine now." They reached the hallway where the dressing rooms were. She noticed lots of boxes and stage equipment."Sorry for the mess. It will be up in a few. We got here like two hours ago."

They stopped in the middle of the hallway. He then finally noticed her appearance. "Are you wearing sweatpants?" He asked. "Well, you did ask me to come in the morning. Plus, the concert doesn't start till 8 so I brought my outfit and stuff in my purse." Ross just nodded.

"ROSS, SOUNDCHECK!"

They heard the semi-deep voice from the other side of the hallway. "That's Rocky calling me." He pointed to one of the doors. "This is my dressing room, so if you can chill in there until I get back. I have to go do a quick soundcheck on stage." Laura nodded before walking towards the door. Ross started to walk down the hallway when she yelled.

"WAIT I HAVE A QUESTION." Ross turns around and looks at her. "Do you give all your hair stylists the VIP treatment at your concerts?" Ross giggles and turns around. "Only the pretty ones." He yells before winking at her and running towards the source of the yelling. Laura blushed before walking into the room and sitting down. She wasn't awed by her surroundings. It was not dirty but cluttered as they was lots of boxes everywhere.

Laura looked around the room and sighed. She sat down on the couch and messed with her phone. After 10 minutes, the door opened, but it wasn't the blonde boy who invited her here. Laura looked realized who she was dealing with. "Hi." the girl simply said. Laura brushed herself up and stood up.

"Hi."

"Who are you?"

"Well, I'm…" Laura began to shudder as the door opened up again.

"Hey guys." Ross said as he wiped the sweat off his forehead with a towel. Silence fills the air as both girls looked away from one another. "Oh, I never introduced you two." Ross said before putting his arm around the other brunette. "Babe, this is Laura. She's a new friend of mine." 'Yeah because new friends text each other at 3am in the morning.' Laura thought, causing a quick flashback. It started with him texting her the details for the concert and lead to a full conversation about their childhoods. She smiled at the thought of it.

"And Laura this is Rebecca. My girlfriend of 9 months." Laura snapped out of her thoughts and smiled at the girl. "Well, it's nice to meet you." She said. For the first time, Rebecca smiled. "Likewise."

* * *

The two girls ended up standing side by side watching the band's meet and greet. Laura smiled as she say them bend down to the smaller children with R5 shirts on. "So...how did you and Ross meet?" Rebecca asked her taking her once again out her thoughts. She smiled proudly. "Well...you know that new hair?" Rebecca nodded. "Yeah...I don't really like it. I felt like the middle part fit him better." Laura tried to interrupt her but she continued. "And the color...it's was better darker to me. I just don't know." She turned to Laura. "Oh what were you saying?"

"I was the one who did that hair. I'm a hairdresser." Laura finished sheepishly. "I'm so sorry. I had no clue." Laura simply put a smile. "It's cool. you didn't know." It took everything in her power not to roll her eyes and glared at the girl. Instead, she just had a fake smile and continued to watch the meet and greet.

Rebecca ended wandering somewhere backstage as the session ended. Ross took Laura from her watching spot and officially introduced her to everyone. "You wanna take a M&G photo?" Laura looked up at him in shock. "Really, don't people pay 100s of dollars for those?" "300 to be exact." The fellow blonde male mentioned. "Thank you Riker." She said sarcastically. Ross giggled at the comment. "Come on. We could do a funny pose or something." He begged. The brunette sighed before look at the rest of the band. "Are you guys cool with it?" They nodded excitedly. "Fine." They cheered and she got in between them.

This started a small series of photos. One standard, one with an funny face, and last one with Ross dipping a surprised Laura. She laughed as Ross brought her back up. "Wow, that was fun. Too bad I wasn't dressed up for the occasion." She says referring to her sweatpants. "You look fine." Ross stated. "Yeah...real fine." Rocky muttered, not so quietly. Ross hissed at him. "Rocky!" He put his hands up in defense. "Only repeating what you said earlier" He responded. Laura raised her eyebrows at Ross. He chucked nervously. "He was joking. Would you excuse me for a second?" He then begins to chase Rocky around the room. "BOYS!" The blonde girl yells as they begin to knock stuff down. "You would think that being in their 20s would make them more mature. Nope." Laura giggled and continued to watch the two.

* * *

Laura collapsed on the couch in Ross' dressing room. "How do you do this all the time?" Ross laughs. Minutes earlier, she was the victim of an fan rampage after the band's soundcheck. She pointed what she thought was a lost, innocent little girl to the direction of the band's dressing rooms. Instead she witnessed 50 teens run with her in the direction. Ross had to redirect them and drag Laura away from the crowd. "I should've warned you about those. Especially the little kid decoys…, they are used a lot." Laura shook her head. "People would do anything to meet celebrities." Ross shrugged. "I guess."

Ross began to take his shirt off. "WHOA" Ross turned to her. "What?" "Would your girlfriend be okay with me witnessing you get undressed." Ross rolled his eyes. "It's just my shirt...it's hot. Besides, I'm gotta take a shower anyways. The show starts soon." He proceeds in taking off his shirt and Laura tries not to gasp out loud. "You like." Ross asked. Laura notices that she was staring at his chest. "Tour has done you good." Ross laughs. "Yeah, I guess." "Rebecca is pretty lucky." She says. He smiles slightly in response before grabbing his towel. "I'm gonna go take a shower." She waves him off. "Go do you. I gotta start getting ready." He shrugged. "Have fun!" He said as he left.

She laid back down on the couch. Raini was right. He was great, but he was taken. By a pretty girl who was nice and sweet, probably amazing in bed. Then there is average Laura who hasn't gotten laid in a year. She sighs before picking up her phone and calling the one person she know that could help.

"Hey Raini."

"So, how is your VIP tour of Ross, I mean of the show?" Laura rolled her eyes at Raini's 'mistake'.

"Fun, I guess. I met the girlfriend."

"Is she a bitch like I said she would be?"

"No, she is actually really nice." Raini scuffed at the other end of the line.

"What happened?"

"What do you mean?"

"Your tone when you said that…"

"She told me she hated the way his hair is now. Basically she hated on my work."

"Damn…"

"Yeah, I know."

"Does Ross know?" Laura didn't speak. "That's a no, isn't it?"

"Why would I tell him?"

"She insulted your work."

"She has the right to her own opinion…" Raini sighed heavily over the phone. "Anything else happened that I should know now."

"I saw Ross shirtless."

"Was it was incredible?" She didn't speak once again. "It was that good, huh."

"Don't get me started."

* * *

Ross splashed some water in his face. He shouldn't be thinking the thoughts he was. He had a girlfriend. But she didn't make him feel what Laura did. Laura made him feel...well he's not sure. He knows he always cracks a smile when she is around. That she seems passionate at her job and caring for her friends. That her childhood wasn't the best, but she still turned out okay. That he pushing away his feelings because he was scared.

Scared of the unknown. Of what would happen if he went with his heart and went to her. Scared that rejection would follow with that sacrifice. He sighed as he began to get dressed. He couldn't focus on that. He was about to play the biggest show of his life. Yet, she was still on his mind.

* * *

Laura slipped on the dress she brought and sighed. She never understood why people dressed up for concert. You end up sweating out of your outfit anyways and the artist probably won't notice you. Today was different though. For the first time, she felt the need to dress up. Was it Ross or the fact that wanted to prove that she wasn't just some slump he invited? She didn't know. But she did walk out of the dressing room with confidence as Ross went to head in. He stopped and stared as she walked out.

"Laura?"

She turned around at her name and saw Ross with just a towel around his waist. "Yeah?" She responded. "You look great." He spit out before blushing red. She smiled. "Thank you." "I'm gonna get dressed and stuff now. I'll...be back soon...I guess...I don't know." He stutters before shutting the door, leaving Laura outside shocked. She shrugs before exploring the place more. With 45 minutes to kill till the opening act begins, she decides to check the arena scene. She got lost in the shuffle quickly. The constant vendor shouting and fans running to their seats all made the experience a blur.

* * *

She ended up buying two R5 t-shirts. One for herself and one for Raini, who practically begged for one. She walks backstage to her friend leaning on the wall. "Calum...what you doing here?" He chuckled. "It is my best friend's biggest show yet. Why wouldn't I be here? I should be asking you that question." She shrugged. "Ross invited me. I got a VIP tour." she smiled, thinking about the day. "Really? Wow, that's a new one." She tilted her head. "Huh." Calum sighed before responding. "Ross doesn't do big gestures like that often. All the people on the VIP list are the rest of band's invites. He's only ever used two...until today." Laura's head began to turn. "Two, so that would be." Calum nodded. "Me & Rebecca. You are rare, my friend."

He sipped the cup he had in his hand before continuing. "I'm glad, nonetheless. I always thought you two would be good together. I should've sent him to you months ago. Maybe it would be you kissing him good luck."

"Wait, what." He motions behind them. She turns around and sees Ross all dresses and making out with his girlfriend. She sighs. "I wish." She whispers. "But I wouldn't kiss him like that eww." She says when witness the girl's tongue around his mouth. Ross opens his eyes and pulls away when he sees Laura. "Oh, hey." He said. Rebecca looked back at her and gasped.

"Laura...you look different." That had taken Laura in surprise. It was the first time she said her name. She wasn't sure if that was good or bad. "I just changed." The girl nodded in approval. "You look nice." she said before waving her goodbyes and kissing Ross once again. She exited to the direction of the other members dressing rooms. The three of them stood around speechless for a second. Calum just continued to sip his coffee. Ross spoke up first.

"Sorry about her, She's a little…." "extra, handsy, inappropriate." Calum said. Ross glared at him. He shrugged. "Just saying the truth." Laura simply brushed it off. "It's cool. Why wouldn't I be okay with it. You guys are dating and all." She rambled on before stopping herself. There was a brief awkward silence between the two as Calum sipped on his coffee. "You got merch, I see." Ross said pointing to the bag. Laura smiled and took out one of the shirts. "Yeah, I figure I might as well get something." Ross shook his head. "You know, I could of gotten you that for free, right? Since I'm kinda on the shirt." Laura blushed as she looked to see Ross's face on the middle of the shirt along with the others. "Yeah, that's starting to come to me now." She said putting the shirt back in the bag.

"How much was it?" Laura shrugged. "About 40 for both. I got one for my friend." "I'll just pay back after the show." Calum widened his eyes while Laura protested. "That's not necessary, Ross." He shakes his head and interrupts her. "It's nothing...seriously. The money is basically coming to the band anyways." Ross looked at his watch. "I gotta go warm up, but hey enjoy the show, if I'm not back beforehand." Ross proceeded to run down the hall.

"GOOD LUCK!" Ross turned around and smiled at the brunette before once again running. Laura audibly sighed and leaned against the wall. "Whipped." Calum said swishing his cup around. "I need more coffee." Laura was taken back by his words. "Wait, what?" He shook his head. "You and Ross have the hots for each other. It's obvious. You just don't want to admit it." Laura laughed nervously. "Haha, that's pretty funny." She gulped as Calum glared at her knowingly. "Yeah, fine. But that doesn't mean he feels the same." "Laura, he's giving you money. I know him for years. He still owes me 20 bucks." The redhead sighed before eyeing his cup again. "I'm gonna get some more coffee. I would get a beer, but I want to be sober the next time you two get flirty." Laura stood speechless as Calum walked away then merely shook her head.

* * *

She ended walking to a closer place to watch the show. She bobbed her head to the boy band who has taken on the stage. "They are good, aren't they." Laura looked to see Ross beside her. "Yeah, that's Forever in My Mind. They started small like us. It's nice seeing them now." Ross smiled at her as he finished. "Having fun so far?" She nodded excitedly. "I can't wait for R5." Ross giggled. "Well, you got my younger brother next. Ryland. Have you heard of him?" Laura glared at him. "I had to look you up...do you really think I know him." He shrugged. "I gave it a shot. It's happened before." She giggles. They both turned their attention back to the band on stage. "Would you care to dance?" Laura hesitated. "Come on, I don't bite." She laughed before joining him. She giggled as he spun her around. The dance ended in a dip, where they both tried to catch their breath.

"Am I interrupting something?" They both looked to see Calum who has a refilled cup. Ross picks Laura up and they both scoot away from the other. "No, nothing at all. Right, Laura?" Laura nodded in response. Calum just sips his coffee and rolls his eyes. "Is that boy band still on?" They nodded. "There are on their last song." Ross answered. "I can stay for some of Ryland's set but then I gotta get ready again."

"Ross, where's Rebecca?" Calum wondered. Laura looked up curiously, now remember the other brunette. The blonde scratched the back of his head. "She's around. Probably with Rydel. They are pretty close." He responded. "Shouldn't you be with her?" Ross shrugged. "I'll see her soon. No rush." Calum gasped at his statement. "What?" Calum just sips his coffee once again. "Oh nothing." He said before winking at Laura.

Ross eventually left and the R5 began their set. Laura watched in amazement as they moved around stage. Actually, she mostly watched Ross. She saw the passion he had for music and she loved it. It sparked something in her that made her want to start her own. She instantly knew she was gonna download the songs when she got home. Or maybe ask Ross for a cd later? Either way she had fun. Calum mostly bobbed his head to the songs, proclaiming that he has heard them many times before and wasn't feeling it anymore. This was more code for that he wasn't drunk, so he won't be dancing like an idiot tonight.

* * *

The concert came to a close and R5 did their final bow. They had successfully performed at their biggest venue yet. They ran offstage but were interrupted by the demands for an encore. Ross immediately ran up to his girlfriend and kissed her. But she pulled away quickly. "We are still on for that after party right?" Ross nodded, but was kinda dissapointed. You would expect her to say good job, even though she had seen the show countless times. It was their biggest one yet. "I think you want to get back on stage." She said, referring to the cheering audience. He looked at the signal from his siblings to go back. They all nodded.

He grabbed his guitar and turned back but not before seeing Laura and Calum. They smiled at him and gave a thumbs up. He giggled but he loved seeing the smile on their faces, especially Laura's. He starts to think that maybe the success of the show was making her a fan and not the giant crowd they just played. He smiled at the thought before running on stage with the band for two extra songs to end the best night yet.

* * *

Laura packed her stuff up as Ross came into the dressing room. She looks up and notices them there. "ROSS, YOU DID SO GOOD! I LOVE IT!" She ran up to him and unconsciously hugged him. She then realized what she did and tried to let go. Only to receive a hug back from Ross who snuggled into her shoulder. "Thanks Laura. I'm glad you liked it." She then let's go and backs up. "You are very sweaty." She said looking at her hands which were wet. "That's what the performing life does to you." She chuckled at the statement. "Alright, I'm gonna head out." She said as she walked towards the door.

"Wait!"

Laura turned around to the scream. "We are having a afterparty if you want to come?" Laura shook her head. "I gotta be sober for work tomorrow. I've heard about your afterparties." She chuckles again. Everyone has heard about R5's parties. They always end up with some paparazzi shot of someone getting wasted or passed out. It wasn't her scene. "But have fun okay." He smiled sadly and nodded. They said their goodbyes and she closed the door. Ross sighed and sat on the couch in his dressing room. 'Would something had happened if she had said yes?' Little did he know, that she was thinking the same thing.

* * *

A month later, Ross returns to the hair salon. He sends a greeting to Raini. "I'm here for my 3pm appointment." She nodded. "She's at the usual place, Ross." He nodded and went to the back of the salon. He didn't fail to notice the other hairstylists looking in envy, but he didn't know why. He sat down in the same chair as last time as he heard the familiar sound. "Oh, Ross! I didn't know you were coming." Ross turned around to see Laura blushing red. He looked down to see her shirt. "Huh, that guy seems familiar." He points to the blonde on her shirt. "You are wearing the shirt." He says. She nods. "It's actually pretty comfortable" Laura says.

"SHE WORN IT FIVE TIMES IN THE PAST THREE WEEKS! NOT COUNTING WHEN SHE'S AT HOME."

Laura rolled her eyes at Raini's announcement, but then stayed red as Ross raised in eyebrow. "It's really comfortable." She said looking down at it. He giggled. "It's okay...you look cute in it." She smiled and walked over to his seat. She turned towards the mirror and put her hands in his hair. "So, what do you want today?" He shrugs. "Wash and a trim." He replies. She looked at him with surprise. "You want me to put scissors to your hair." Ross nodded. "I like it." She smiled. "Alright, let's get you un-tangled." She sets him and and begins to comb out his hair.

"You know, a lot of the fans really love the hair." He scrolled down his mentions. "One even said that it's a symbol I'm are finally becoming a butterfly." They giggled. "Well, at least I made most happy." Laura said. "Yeah, I know what Rebecca told you." Laura stopped mid stroke on his hair. "You do?" He nodded. "I was across the room. I heard everything. It was quite rude how she said it, but that's just her." Laura grimaced. "So how you guys doing by the way?"

"We broke up two weeks ago." Ross stated with no emotion. He honestly saw it coming. Their differences were finally showing in the relationship and they weren't great. He had to cut it off, before things got out of hand. "I'm sorry Ross." Laura says putting a hand on his shoulder. She merely shook his head. "It's fine. It was meant to happen anyway," She finished combing his hair. "So, what are you gonna do now?" He sighed. "Well, tour is over and studio days aren't intense. I have time to do other stuff. I was thinking about acting." Laura smiled. "You would do great." He nodded. "Yeah, I think so."

* * *

She finished his hair in less than a hour and smiled at her work. "There you go, all touched up." He slowly leaned closer at the mirror and smiled. He looked at Laura and nodded. "You are a master at your craft." She giggled. "Stop, you're making me blush." Ross grabbed his coat and walked to the front with Laura trailing behind him. He nodded to the other stylists in greeting before walking to the front counter again. The brunette giggled as he dramatically whipped his hair as he played Raini. The latina just rolled her eyes. "You, two...ugh sometimes." She stated but knew either one of them was paying attention. She smiled at the way Ross looked at her best friend.

"Hey Laura, can we talk outside for a minute?" Laura thought for a second before nodding in response. He took her outside the front of the salon. "Do you have any other appointments today?" She turned to an eavesdropping Raini, who shook her head then gave her a thumbs up through the window. "Can I take you out for lunch?" He ruffled his hands through his hair nervously. "I would like to get to know you better and stuff." She smiled.

"I would love to."

* * *

That one lunch started a chain of hangouts. Which lead to more feelings coming to the surface...with all the time Ross had. He spent it with her. People began to have their suspicions. No one knew what their status was but them and they liked it. Slowly it went from friend to best friend to finally boyfriend & girlfriend.

* * *

"Ross!" He pokes his head out of their kitchen. "Yeah." She pats the kitchen chair in front of her. He cheerfully ran over to the seat and sat down. They have been dating for two years now. He since had starred in his first movie and Laura finally got out of that annoying hair salon, taking Raini with her. They were currently working on their own little spot for celebrities to go without a paparazzi trail and she was elated. They felt they are walking on cloud 9. They have had their bad times, especially when he had to go back on tour. But they gotten through it, together. Little did Laura know that Ross had something for her as well.

"I'm gonna go get my scissors. You need a trim." He simply nodded before she went into their bedroom to get them. He counted down in his head before he heard a scream. He walked over to the room to see Laura with hands over her mouth.

On the blade was an diamond ring. The brunette carefully took the ring off and brought to her hands. She giggled as Ross went down to one knee and pointed to the ring.. "Laura, will you please do me the honor of being with the me the rest of my life and marrying me?" The tears slowly came into her eyes. "You are such an idiot." She responded before trying to bring her lips to his. "Is that a yes?" He asked, stopping her. "Of course." He picked her up and spin her around in joy before joining their lips together. Laura moaned as Ross held her waist tighter. She broke away for a second. "What about your hair?" She giggled.

"I think it can wait." She giggled bring his lips to his once again.

Who knew all of this happened because some tumbleweeds turned golden?


End file.
